


Art for "Many Paths" by Flakedice

by penumbria



Series: Art for Hobbit Story Big Bang 2015 [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbria/pseuds/penumbria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for "Many Paths" by Flakedice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Many Paths" by Flakedice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flakedice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flakedice/gifts).



**This is the art for "Many Paths" by Flakedice**

 

** **


End file.
